Somehow
by The Queen of AWKWARD27
Summary: "Somehow she knew she failed her sisters. She knew she failed herself. She knew she failed her city. She knew she failed everyone. Because Blossom always feared she was never smart enough. Because Buttercup always feared she was never strong enough. Because Bubbles always feared she was never brave enough." One Shot


Hey guys, I had this sitting in my computer for a while and I figured I'd post it now since I'm not gonna be able to update my other fic until December.

Meh.

Don't mind me, just a thirteen year old girl who wasn't even born when the show came out claiming PPG. Yeah right. Not even in my dreams. So don't sue cuz I don't own.

* * *

Screams.

They were everywhere. All of her senses would've been overtaken by the shrill screams if it weren't for the blood. She knew approximately how much blood would be in a human body, but somehow, when it is your sister screaming in agony as the crimson puddle grew larger and larger with each passing second...

Somehow it seems like so much more.

To others, it seemed that she was unaware of everything happening. Looking at her, beaten and broken, inside a sizable crater in the concrete streets...

Somehow she still knew exactly what was happening.

She heard how her little sisters cried out for an order, a command, a plan. But she had nothing left.

She had no more tricks up her sleeves, no more thought out battle strategies, no more pride when everything turns out okay because of her quick thinking...

Somehow she didn't know what to do next.

The screams became loudest, then just stopped altogether.

It was at that moment when she heard her youngest sister cry out for the last time...

Somehow she knew she failed her sisters.

She knew she failed herself.

She knew she failed her city.

She knew she failed everyone.

Because Blossom always feared she was never smart enough.

* * *

Enemies.

They were everywhere. All her senses would've been overtaken by the sheer mass of them all if it weren't for the instinct. The need, the desire to just keep going. Land one more kick. Take down one more target. Make one giant attack...

Somehow when looking at that army it seems like so much less.

To others, it seemed like she would never stop. Looking at her blast her way through hundreds just to realize there was thousands...

Somehow she knew exactly what was going to happen.

She saw her sisters getting demolished by the hoard. Crying out for more strength, more power, more might. But she had nothing left.

She had no more bursts of energy, no more scrapes of adrenaline, no more pride when everything turns out okay because of her brute force...

Somehow she didn't know if she could keep going.

The enemies came in one giant wave, then she stopped all together. It was that moment when she saw her oldest sister get smashed into the ground for the last time...

Somehow she knew she failed her sisters.

She knew she failed herself.

She knew she failed her city.

She knew she failed everyone.

Because Buttercup always feared she was never strong enough.

* * *

Explosions.

They were everywhere. All of her senses would've been overtaken by the absolute terror of it all if it weren't for the faces. The determined confidence shone over the both of them as they all knew that the day would be saved whatever the cost...

Somehow when grabbing onto that false hope you realize the price would be so much more.

To others, it seemed like she always had that glimmer, that spark of faith that she truly believed it was going to be okay every single time. Looking at her fight her way past her doubt...

Somehow she didn't really believe that was going to happen this time.

She felt her sisters losing energy with every blow. They were losing hope, losing faith, losing belief. But she had no more encouraging words to give, no more endurance to get up again, no more strength to say "Told ya so," when everything turns out okay because of her shining hope...

Somehow she didn't have that spark anymore, but a sweltering fear of what would happen next.

The explosions came louder than ever and her faith died all together. It was that moment where she turned from the danger and ran away one last time...

Somehow she knew she failed her sisters.

She knew she failed herself.

She knew she failed her city.

She knew she failed everyone.

Because Bubbles always feared she would never be brave enough.

* * *

Wow... I didn't know I had it in me to turn such an innocent child's show into something so depressing and intense.

I personally think Bubbles was kinda meh, because it was kinda hard to show how she loses hope and gains doubt while staying in the same outline.

Oh well, I'm pretty proud of it. Review please!


End file.
